criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Critical Role One-Shot: Trinket's Honey Heist
| Image = Critical_Role_One_Shot_Trinket's_Honey_Heist.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Sam Riegel, Matt Mercer, Brian Wayne Foster, Taliesin Jaffe, Liam O'Brien and Marisha Ray. | ChapterNum = S | EpNum = 27 | GnSNum = C1E115g | Airdate = 2017-11-09 19:00 PST | Runtime = 3:43:26 | VOD = VOD | Podcast = | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = | NextAirdateEp = }} is the twenty-seventh special episode of Critical Role. Synopsis Pre-Show Announcements Previously on ''Critical Role'' Nothing, not really as this is a one shot. Part I Vex leads Trinket (played by Matthew Mercer ) away from the town to the edge of the Briarwood as the festival is about to begin and he isn't allowed there due to his honey stealing proclivity. Once Vex leaves he meets up with: Peddy Tuxpin - A panda (Muscle) Waffle - A sun bear (Hacker) Cookie - A sun bear (Brains) Liam Las Vegas - A honey badger (Driver) After a brief discussion, the group decide to steal the honey from the festival and for this they will need disguises. Liam's Las Vegas (the honey badger) steals some hats from a passing hat salesman and they use these to be able to enter the town undetected. Once inside the town, the group are unable to immediately locate the stockpile of honey. They also see and old couple who are looking for their lost cows, as well as Pike wandering around offering samples of honey to festival goers. They are dissuaded from attacking her by Trinket, who is fully aware of how badly such an attack would go for them. Then they happen upon Reginald's daughter, Amelia who is offering free samples of her competition honey. Trinket accepts some and passes it to Waffle and Cookie, so they can use it to track to the source. It is now that they notice the third and final entrant into the honey competition, Victor , the Black Powder Merchant. Trinket recognises that his honey has black powder in it. At this point, a carnival barker announces the arrival of the Fire Ashari Cultural Dance Troupe. Trinket realises the danger of fire being so close to Victor's honey and scares the crowd away causing chaos. Now is when he also pinpoints the source of the honey, which is the Sun Kissed Tavern and sends the group to it to case the joint. Break Part II Featured Characters Vox Machina * Keyleth (DM-controlled) * Percival de Rolo (absent) * Scanlan Shorthalt (absent) * Grog Strongjaw (DM-controlled) * Pike Trickfoot (DM-controlled) * Trinket * Vax'ildan (absent) * Vex'ahlia (DM-controlled) Player Characters * Cookie * Liam Las Vegas * Peddy Tuxpin * Waffle New Returning * Tova (DM-controlled) * Victor (DM-controlled) * Amelia (DM-controlled) Mentioned *Reginald Inventory Quotations * Waffle: Alright, here's the question; how do you spell Sunkist? And I can't read. * Liam Las Vegas: I'm not a ferret you little shit. Have some carnage! 'References' Art: